User blog:FireDrag1091/Novo Oymyakon I
Just a heads up for the story, anything said with « » quotation marks that are italicised are in Oymyakonian. Regular quotation marks, (" ") are English. ---- A loud explosion rocked overhead, followed by the staccato of gunfire—the sounds of war easily breaking through the beating winds of the incoming blizzard. A group of three pressed through the rubble scattering the streets, stepping over a line of bodies which had been placed along the line of the street. One member of the group stopped, looking over the body as he quickly looked for the cause of their deaths: spotting that only one of two were ended possibly killed by bullet wounds. He really couldn't tell anymore, as all the dead bodies appeared completely frostbitten from head to toe. A second member of the trio turned around, spotting the first had stopped walking as he waved aggressively at the one who had stopped before announcing over the sounds of the snow and the battle: «Let us move, educated shit!» The first turned back towards the other two, as now the third one has stopped. He knew his title very well, 'educated shit.' It was meant to be a friendly name, at least the friendliest name possible between his group of friends. They after all considered his studies a complete waste of time, and would have rather had him work full time at The Romanov. The Romanov. How long ago was it that he served his last drink at the bar, how long since he last insulted his friend over a card game, how long since he last threw an ice bastard out the door? Five? Seven? No, it was much higher. Nine. Nine months since he had a drink over cards, before he threw an ice bastard out for the last time. Nine months since life last seemed normal. Nine months before the UNSC was first dispatched to oppress and keep it's control over this ice planet: Novo Oymyakon. «Mykola, get your ass moving! We can pick out bodies for you later!» The second called out again. Mykola shook his head, before yelling, «Vadim... I saw you checking out that babushka earlier, you fuck!» «You see shit!» Vadim called out as he weighed the rifle in his hands. The third one then called out: «You two fucks, shut it! We need to move before the Fascists find us!» «Then tell Mykola to stop being a shit!» Vadim cried out. «Mykola, stop being a shit!» The third called out, before turning on a heel to continue their walk down the street. Mykola shook his head, walking along until he reached Vadim's side—as he then turned towards his comrade and said: «Shut the fuck up!» Vadim shrugged, adjusting his thermal mask over his face as he exhaled crystallised air. Mykola took the side next to Vadim, as the three continued down the street. More bodies began to line the street, slowly being trapped by the snow that was now pouring from the sky. The group soon turned a sharp corner into an alley, as they found the remains of a UNSC branded M864 A vehicle. There were a line of crates in the back of the Warthog, lined with the label: HAZARDOUS GAS. In front of the vehicle, was the huddled person of a UNSC marine, trying to keep warm with the fire that had taken hold of the front engine. A shot rang out in the alleyway, as Mykola snapped back to find Vadim was the one who fired the shot. Turning back to the body of the marine, whose head was now bleeding profusely onto the white snow. The Oymyakonian stepped forward, resting his rifle as he searched the marine's body before throwing up a hand in disappointment and frustration. «Fucking nothing!» Vadim announced, standing back up before he kicked the body. «Pig wasted everything!» «Shit.» Mykola added, turning around to look back outside the alleyway. «Wasn't too far from Laika Metro entrance.» The third spoke again, «Either they are getting fucking clever or they are just happening upon our outposts.» «So why should we give a fuck? Not like they will be able to navigate through them anyways, they are as thick as fucking rocks.» Vadim replied, trying to join the rest of the group. «Don't you fucking remember what happened at the Tsar Metro?» Mykola asked, pushing Vadim back, «They don't need to find their way through the Metro. They will just fucking gas us out!» «Thanks for reminding us, Educated Shit.» Vadim said, pushing Mykola's arm away. The third turned around to let Vadim pass by, looking sternly at Mykola as he let his fellow Oymyakonian pass by. Vadim stepped carelessly through the snow, mostly because the shit thought nothing could touch him. Mykola always thought Vadim was an idiot, doing stupid shit that would easily get him and others killed. But he was the good kind of idiot. He was too thick to let anything get to him, and he would be too stupid to realise if someone dropped a hammer over his head. What would be the chance anything would happen to the fuck out here? Next to nothing. Blizzard removed the visibility for most marksmen, and no one was stupid enough except Vadim to wander down the middle of the street pointlessly. No UNSC squadron was going to wander down the streets without any sort of navigational support, and besides—there was nothing in the Novosky District... There was nothing... Except the Laika Metro, the outpost for the Novo Oymyakon Insurrection. Why the fuck would the UNSC send a Warthog with gas canisters down into the Novosky District unless they were intentionally looking for a Metro? No reason, no fucking reason. Mykola was about to speak, but the sound of an Anti-Matériel did the speaking for them. The third insurrectionist cried in pain, or at least tried to as the blood that was pouring from his left chest crystallised and he fell to the snow. «Move!» Mykola cried the obvious, starting to run as he seized Vadim by the shoulder and pushed the Insurrectionist behind cover. Vadim shook off Mykola's hand, peering over to where the third had fallen. Vadim shook his head, before crying: «They killed Sergey!» Vadim tried to push past Mykola, but was stopped by him. Vadim looked down at Mykola, trying to find a reason for what he was doing before Mykola spoke for himself: «We do not have time for this! We need to get to Laika before they fucking gas everyone down there!» Vadim shook his head again, turning on a heel before he slowly trudged down the alleyway, muttering: «Shit!» over and over again. Mykola shoved Vadim forward, jogging down the alleyway as soon Vadim joined right behind him. There was yelling in the distance, followed by the staccato of gunfire. A mix of both English and Oymyakonian: the language that combined all the base Slavic languages from Earth, making it incredibly easy for most who speak any of the languages to pick up. The two rejoined a street, as they looked across a tight plaza that placed the entrance to the Laika Metro in the centre of two car lanes. As they tried to make their way across, they were met by gunfire from both the Metro and further down the street. The snow storm really moved in now, dramatically reducing visibility as Mykola narrowly dodged a bullet sailing from the Metro. «Watch where you are fucking shooting!» Mykola cried, as the one who shot at him lowered his weapon to allow Mykola and Vadim to the stairway down to the entrance of the Laika Metro. As they stepped down the stairs, one of the insurrectionists raised a M6D Magnum and aimed at the two—ignoring the fact they were wearing insurrectionist uniform. «Where does the Snow Valley lie?» The insurrectionist asked, presenting them with a code that they commonly used to distinguished between them and disguised UNSC troopers. It was pretty good at discovering who was who, given that many UNSC troopers didn't know a single thing about Novo Oymyakon. «How the fuck should I know? No one can see here anyways!» Vadim replied, as the insurrectionist lowered the Magnum, before speaking over the gunfire: «They just fucking showed up! Started shooting at us!» «Yes we see that! We need inside this facility to evacuate!» Mykola yelled over the gunfire, as bullets flew overhead. The insurrectionists crouched in response, yelling an assortment of foul words and insults. «Evacuate?!» «Don't you fucking remember what happened at Tsar? The same thing is going to happen!» The insurrectionist slouched, looking back over into the white as he narrowly dodged a bullet. He shook his head, before opening the case to a digital keypad to type in the code to unlock the doors. «I remember... everyone! Get the fuck inside!» The door slid open as the apparent lead insurrectionist head into the facility first, followed by Vadim and Mykola. The other three or so tried to file inside as well, the first managing to walk down the stairs down into the facility as the second and third were shot to death. Blood splattered across the walls, as their bodies rolled down the staircase. The lead insurrectionist closed the door, as the sound of bullets hitting metal was heard. The vents of the facility opened, as the red hot bars was revealed. Everyone was hit by a blast of heat, as the four that survived yanked off their thermal masks and took their first breaths free from the masks. «Damnit!» Vadim hissed, walking down into the facility as suddenly he was met by a line of rifles. Mykola raised his arms, yelling: «Friendlies! Don't fucking shoot!» «Put down your weapons!» One from the line replied, as the lead yelled back: «For no one!» The line of insurrectionists holding the rifles lowered them, as the incoming group was allowed down into the facility. Vadim and Mykola jogged, as the line of insurrectionists looked back at them. They passed the line of insurrectionists, one which tried to stop them as Vadim pushed her down to the ground. «Everyone! Move!» Mykola cried, «The Fascists are right at the fucking door! Gas! Gas!» Everyone in the chamber fell silent, as they looked between each other. Many of them ran to doors, either slamming on them or opening them as they yelled: «Gas!» There was a pounding at the entrance, almost as if the UNSC was attempting a forced entry into the Metro. Mykola opened a door, looking at the inhabitants: a line of old or younger people, as he waved them out. «Fucking move!» Mykola yelled, yanking on the arms of one of the children inside as he tossed him out to the main chambers. All of the ones inside the cramped room stood up, moving towards the door as suddenly the bashing on the front door stopped. There was a ring of gunfire from the firing line of insurrectionists, as a body of a UNSC marine tripped down the steps and fell into the facility. Mykola looked back, as Vadim was already filing people through the maintenance way to the facility. There was a sudden hiss of gas, as a canister landed down at the feet of the firing line as a thick yellow gas emitted from them. Everyone at the front of the facility choked, falling to the floor as they rolled around in agony—continuing to fire. «Educated Shit! Run!» Vadim yelled, waving Mykola over as he lowered his rifle to fire into the gas. There was a line of gunfire coming from within the yellow gas, firing at the insurrectionists trying to escape into the maintenance way. A child fell to the ground, having been shot in the chest. Mykola looked back, opening fire towards the UNSC as he one of the marines yell: "They are retreating!" Mykola ran to the door Vadim was guarding, jumping over fallen bodies as another gas grenade was thrown into the Metro. As Mykola ran into the door, Vadim removed an explosive as he pressed it against the doorway and removed the detonator. The Oymyakonian closed the door, running along with Mykola before he turned back. There was the sound that the door was trying to open, as a marine yelled again: "Behind here!" «Go to fucking hell!» Vadim yelled back, pulling the detonator trigger as the doorway exploded. Mykola was thrown forward in the explosion, hitting the solid metal ground of the facility as he rolled. Ringing was loud in his ear, as he tried to lift himself off the ground but failed. Suddenly he felt a movement from under his arms, being lifted as he was pulled more into the maintenance way. Drifting. Fading. Remembering. ---- Nine months earlier... The Romanov Pub, Novo Oymyakon... «I am telling you, the Ice Bastards are all pieces of shit!» A card was smacked against the table, as everyone gathered around it looked off disappointed in some direction as the one who smacked the card collected the pile of Uryurovs, the native currency of Novo Oymyakon. One muttered under their breath, picking up a bottle in his left hand. «They aren't the only piece of shit around here...» «Anyways, one comes to take an apartment with me.» The girl continued, «Paid the necessary amount of Uryurovs. I gave them the key and gave them the number. Not even a minute later they come back down to complain! I asked them what was the matter. They complained about not having a private toilet room, not having a bed and especially about the fucking Waypoint delivery system!» «Did they have a sink?» Vadim asked, collecting empty bottles from the table as he placed them on the drink counter. «Of course!» The girl replied. «Then tell them to shit in the sink!» Vadim replied, as a collection of people around the table laughed lightly. «Who the fuck wants Waypoint anyways, it would be faster for me to run across space to deliver a hand written letter to that bitch on Earth!» «You saying you would actually put in the effort to learn to write, Vadim?» Mykola asked, leaning into the table. «Must have some pretty feelings for the bitch!» People around the table slammed their fists, making sounds as they turned back to Vadim. The Oymyakonian lowered his smile, as he replied: «It would more or less be me wiping my ass and slapping them with my shit! What the fuck is the problem with the UEG anyways? We tell them we don't want anymore Ice Bastards to come, we are starting to run out of living space—and suddenly they think it a good idea to allow more in!» Everyone fell silent, looking down at the base of the table as they quietly thought about the whole situation. Mykola lifted his bottle, drinking from it before he placed it down on the table grudgingly. He knew very well what Vadim meant, and in fact it pissed him off just as much as everyone else. The UEG kept on telling the Oymyakonian's that they needed to 'be patient,' or that the Ice Bastards were 'helping' them develop the planet's economy. It didn't help that UEG representatives forced their way onto the planet, making demands from the people and tried to advertise the order of the UEG. Accept their currency, accept their social and political system, develop the mining operations on Novo Oymyakon to become a more productive member of the UEG! Mykola thought it was a bunch of bullshit anyways, as he looked back up to Vadim as he spoke: «They need to start fucking listening to us!» «Yes? And what are you going to do about it, Educated Shit? You are too busy learning their language to do anything! You look like you want to join them!» Vadim shot back, slapping Mykola on the shoulder as everyone laughed. «Yes but what happens when we run out of living space? There is only one place on this planet to live, and if we don't stop the flow where are our people going to go?» Mykola retorted. «The fucking streets...» One muttered from the table, before turning to the girl: «So if we don't want that, Alyona—time to throw any Ice Bastard you got onto the streets!» Alyona nodded her head, «I'll start with that one fucking—» There was a sound at the door, as the heavy padded door swung open and a person stepped into the pub. Pulling his thermal mask off from his face, a red faced man stepped towards the bar, waving towards the group as he beat the snow off his heavy thermal jacket as he announced: "Private!" Alyona leaned into the table, looking at everyone before whispering: «There he is!» Vadim looked up, walking towards the bar as the man continued to beat off snow. Th Oymyakonian looked straight at the man, before asking: «You are one ugly fuck aren't you?» The man looked strangely at Vadim, as Vadim looked back to the group: «He doesn't speak Oymyakonian, take charge Educated Shit!» Mykola stood up from the table, approaching the bar as he looked up and down the man. The man finally pulled off his jacket, dropping the heavy thermal to the ground as he removed a pad from his pocket as he looked at it. He then looked up, before speaking: "Yah..." "No need to try to speak Oymyakonskiy." Mykola said, looking up and down the man, "Romanov is only place in Khovstovagrad that speaks English!" "Every place should speak English," the man retorted, "you are after all part of the UEG! It's like everyone else here is too inept, you know?" Mykola shook his head, looking up before he asked: "Where from?" "Mars." The man replied proudly, as Mykola laughed: "So you are from some fucking inner colony shithole?" "Not as bad as this fucking shithole." The man tried to say boldly. "Just order a fucking drink." Mykola replied sternly, pressing his fists against the bar as the man looked at him in surprise. Mykola laughed, pulling up another bottle as he examined it, "Not used to our manners?" "All your manners are rude!" The man replied, looking at the bottle oddly. "But I guess that is what I should expect from some refugee planet full of degenerates!" Mykola looked up at the man, his face turning into a stern expression as the man shifted uncomfortably. "Then why fuck are you here?!" Mykola asked in a raised voice. All attention from the table turned towards the Oymyakonian and the man, as the man spoke up. "This is a planet full of resources! You aren't doing anything with it so everyone else is deciding to actually put it to use!" "We didn't ask you to be here!" Mykola replied, "You come here to take planet from us! You make demands! Act intolerable! And you continue to come like fucking pests!" The man shifted back towards the door, picking up his jacket as he tried to open the door. One of the Oymyakonian's from the table stood up and walked over to the door, blocking the path of the man. Vadim looked towards Mykola, «What the fuck did he say?» «Called us fucking 'degenerates'! Said we were worthless and the planet shouldn't be ours!» Mykola replied, as he looked back to the man: "You don't want a drink?" "Let me out of here!" The man replied, "Tell him to move!" "You are getting a fucking drink!" Mykola replied, as other Oymyakonian's sprung from the table as they approached the man. The man struggled, yelling as the group grabbed his arms and forced him towards the bar. He kicked and cried, repeating: "Tell them to stop! Tell them to stop!" Vadim shook his head, as Alyona stood up and approached the rest of the group. Mykola looked towards the man, as he handed the bottle to the Oymyakonian woman, as he looked at the man's face: "Lucky for you, your hostess has 'drink' for you!" The man turned his head towards Alyona as his eyes widened in surprise, he continued to kick as he said: "No! Stop! Stop!" «Give him a 'drink,' Alyona!» Mykola laughed, as she raised the bottle into the air and smashed it with power into the head of the man. He fell limp for a while, as his forehead began to bleed as he struggled even more and continued to cry. Vadim kicked him in the ribs as a sharp snap was heard, as everyone else joined in to beat the man. He rolled around weakly on the floor, crying as the beating continued relentlessly. Eventually, Mykola pushed away from the rest of the group as he yelled: «Stop!» «What is the matter, you fucking soft?» Vadim asked, as Mykola shoved him away, «No, but even our own police are above us killing sacks of shit like this!» The group muttered, breaking their circle as the man began to crawl away—crying as he used the bar to pull himself to his feet as he looked back at Mykola and yelled: "I'll have you all arrested! When the UEG hears about this—" Mykola laughed, "Go ahead! Tell UEG! They don't listen anyone anyways! Now get the fuck out!" As the man reached for his thermal mask, one of the Oymyakonian's stepped on it and shattered it—grabbing the man again as he forced the man towards the door. The man screamed again, as a second Oymyakonian opened the padded door. With the effort of both, they tossed the man out into the ice and snow as they then slammed the padded door shut. The entire pub fell silent, as everyone inside looked at each other. Mykola looked towards Vadim, as suddenly the entire group broke out cheering and laughing. «Fuck Ice Bastards!» One of them cried, as everyone cheered in response. Vadim laughed, «That felt fucking good!» «End the UEG tyranny!» Someone else said, as suddenly everyone else joined in unison, chanting the phrase: «End their Fascism! End their Fascism! End their Fascism!» As they were chanting it, for the first time in years Mykola felt his heart beat stronger and faster. It felt invigorating, it felt good. But most of all, it felt right. It felt like something that needed to be done. The Oymyakonian grabbed a bottle from the bar, tearing of the cap as he chugged it. It was a drink to victory, as far as he was concerned. Category:Blog posts